El Hombre que no le teme a la Muerte
by Carly Nash
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando alguien tan acostumbrado a ver la muerte conoce a la persona que le haga querer vivir? ¿Y que pasa cuando una amazona se enamora del ángel de la muerte y tenga que luchar contra todos sus ideales para estar junto al hombre que ama?
1. Destino

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Kurumada, y no obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración monetaria por escribir sobre dichos personajes.**

 **He clasificado la historia como Adult, por el momento no habrá ningún contenido explícito pero sí mas adelante y por eso incluí el tag.**

 **Espero les guste n.n**

* * *

Nunca creí llegar a necesitar tanto sentir el cosmos de ningún otro ser humano hasta que le conocí. Hasta que, esa tarde, quizá por error o quizá por cuenta del destino me cruce en su camino. El apenas me miro, siendo yo solamente una aprendiz como muchas otras y siendo el un orgulloso caballero de la diosa. Yo nunca había oído hablar de él, y quizá fue así como los dioses decidieron utilizarme para matar un poco el aburrimiento. A él le pareció divertido que alguien que llevaba ya varios años como aprendiz no supiera quien era, pero para mí no fue gran cosa en ese momento, pero cuando supe que era el santo de cáncer desee haberlo sabido mucho antes para no haberme puesto en ridículo frente a él todas esas veces que disfruté de su compañía y para no deshonrar a mi maestra y recibir semejante castigo; aunque si tuviera que volver a nacer, no cambiaría por nada los giros que dio mi vida para ponerme en su camino.

* * *

Desde pequeña supe que, al igual que mi padre, corría en mis venas e inquietaba mi alma la necesidad de acercarme a aquel lugar que tanta gente amaba, pero de donde todos se alejaban, pues sabían que pasar esas murallas y adentrarse a esa vida de servicio y lealtad a la diosa significaba la muerte temprana casi asegurada. Mi padre, a quien casi no recuerdo, sirvió a la gran diosa de la guerra desde mucho antes de mi nacimiento, y al igual que muchos otros, entrego su vida para salvar a todos aquellos indefensos que no podían luchar por si mismos en el principio de la guerra santa.

Mi madre era muy temerosa, siempre me pareció que era yo quien cuidaba de ella y no al revés. Ella huyo al iniciarse la guerra; nunca la culpe por abandonarme, la sabia que lo que yo más deseaba era unirme al ejercito de la diosa y luchar como mi padre, y ella era tan asustadiza, la recuerdo llorar a diario por las noches, no quería seguir viviendo tan cerca al Santuario y sin embargo, pese a mi corta edad, ella no lograba hacer que sucumbiera a sus deseos de dejar estas tierras y regresar con ella a su natal Japón. Por mucho que ella quiso llevarme consigo no logro que me marchara. Me alegra que entendiera cual era el deseo de mi alma.

Yo tenía un poco más de seis años cuando se marchó. ¿Me sentí triste? Claro, era mi madre, pero no sabía si podría vivir con la melancolía de dejar atrás aquello que yo más anhelaba. Ese día me llevo muy temprano al campamento de las amazonas. Yo era tan pequeña que apenas podía llevarle el paso, pero no quería hacerle creer que con cada paso me sentía más y más agotada. Nunca me dejo verle a los ojos y mientras trotaba tomada de su mano tuvimos nuestra última conversación.

―Sabes que una vez que te unas a esas filas jamás podrás llevar una vida normal ¿Verdad? ―¿Me estaba preguntando? No sabía si debía responder. ―Las mujeres que se unen a la diosa no pueden aceptar su feminidad jamás, una vez que aceptes ser una aprendiz dejaras de ser una mujer, deberás cubrir tu rostro para poder servirle. Nunca dejaras de usar esa mascara, y si alguna vez algún hombre se atreviera a despojarte de ella, deberás decidir si amarlo o matarlo, no hay ninguna otra opción ―Caminamos un poco más en silencio, ya el cielo empezaba a aclarar y podía ver a lo lejos aquellas enormes murallas en las que residiría mi futuro y mi destino. Cuando llegamos a la entrada me encontraba casi sin aliento, pero mi corazón saltaba de felicidad y sentía una agradable calidez en mi pecho, casi como si alguien me acogiera y me diera la bienvenida.

―La vida dentro del santuario nunca será como la que has llevado hasta ahora. Tendrás que aprender a luchar, tendrás que entrenar día y noche hasta el cansancio para convertirte en una guerrera. Y sin permiso de tus superiores jamás podrás dejar el santuario, aun así, ¿quieres continuar? ―Mi madre interpreto mi silencio como una afirmación, y seguimos. Después de unas breves palabras uno de los centinelas nos hizo esperar un par de minutos, tras lo cual vi una figura acercarse a nosotras, una mujer alta y esbelta con ropas de guerrera y una máscara plateada cubriendo su rostro; esa mujer tan enigmática también despedía un calor, un brillo tenue y agradable que me hizo sentir en paz.

Mi madre y ella cruzaron unas breves palabras, tras lo cual mi madre dejo un pequeño bolso a mis pies y se marchó. Esa sería la última vez que la volvería a ver. No sentí tristeza, pues a pesar de mi corta edad sentía ese deseo de adentrarme a esos muros y seguir los pasos de mi padre; mi madre nunca entendería que mi deseo no era un capricho infantil, nunca entendería que las estrellas habían decidido que yo también sería diferente, que la voz de la diosa me llamaba a su servicio y que mi interior anhelaba seguirla y servirla. Yo serviría a Atena por el resto de mi vida, fuera esta corta o larga, esa era mi misión.

Esa mujer que me recibió en el santuario se convirtió en mi maestra; era valiente, fuerte y respetada por los demás guerreros dentro del santuario. Aunque ella nunca me lo dijo, mis demás compañeras susurraban de su poder al verle pasar. Las chicas más grandes nos contaban que ella era un caballero digno de la armadura de plata que había portado desde muy joven, que nadie en el santuario conocía su nombre y que la llamaban Grulla, por el nombre de la armadura que llevaba. Sin embargo yo jamás tuve el atrevimiento de llamarle así; ella era mi maestra, mi señora, y fue de este modo que siempre me dirigí a ella.

Mis compañeras de combate solían decirme que era gracias a mi manera de tratarle que ella era un poco más indulgente conmigo pese a mi edad; ¡que ingenuas eran! Pese a que mi deseo era ser como mi maestra hubieron muchas noches en que, sin que nadie me viera, llore de dolor y le oraba a la diosa rogándole que me hiciera más fuerte o me dejara morir, pues no sabía si al otro día podría ponerme de pie y sabia muy bien que mi señora no sería tan benévola conmigo si le fallaba aunque fuera en algo tan mínimo como llegar un par de segundos tarde, sabía que su castigo seria tal que las demás amazonas intervendrían por compasión hacia mí, como paso muchas veces durante mi entrenamiento. Sin embargo la maestra de Grulla siempre supo que necesitaría hacerme fuerte, mucho más allá de lo que se creyera posible, pues si quería aspirar a una armadura tendría que ser más fuerte que los hombres con quienes pelearía por el honor de ser un caballero. Además no podría perder una pelea, no podía avergonzar de tal manera a mi maestra, si perdía una pelea mancharía su nombre y su honor, y no estaba dispuesta a hacer tal cosa.

Así que, a pesar de llevar varios años de desventaja en entrenamiento con mis demás compañeras y a pesar de mi delgada complexión y mi baja estatura, me levantaba todas las madrugadas a entrenar para no quedarme atrás. Después de varios meses de esfuerzo y entrenamiento intenso empecé a notar que ya no era tan torpe como al principio, que poco a poco mi cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando a aquella dolorosa y larga rutina de ejercicios, estudios, meditación y combate a los que me sometía mi señora, y aunque sabía que tendrían que pasar años para que mi cuerpo efectuara cada una de aquellas numerosas actividades sin terminar agotado y adolorido, le agradecía enormemente a la señora de la Grulla sus consejos y su entrenamiento, pues sabía que sin ellos jamás podría realizar mi sueño de convertirme en caballero.

Un par de años después de aquel día que llegue al Santuario, un pequeño grupo de mis compañeras y yo fuimos llevadas a una cabaña separada del resto de las demás. Ahí, varias de los caballeros nos explicaron que, del grupo de chicas que se encontraban entrenando en el Santuario, nosotras habíamos mostrado potencial para aspirar a una armadura de bronce muy peculiar que había estado sin dueño por muchísimos años.

Ese día me sentí un paso más cerca de mi sueño. Sabía que los dioses me habían permitido luchar por una armadura sagrada, pero ¿una armadura especial? Sabía que eran muy pocos los aprendices que, después de varios años de duro entrenamiento y de varios otros de competir con sus compañeros, lograban conseguir una armadura de bronce. Y una armadura de plata, eso era mucho más difícil de alcanzar. Se requería que aquellos que aspiraran a una fueran personas mucho más agiles, rápidos, inteligentes; tenían que ser dos o tres veces más fuertes que los aprendices a caballero de bronce, pues solo habían veinticuatro armaduras plateadas, y varias ya habían sido reclamadas.

Pero los caballeros nos explicaron que aquella armadura bronceada tenía un poder especial y que su portador debía ser una persona extraordinaria, pues su poder podía rivalizar con las armaduras de plata más poderosas.

Esa noche apenas pude dormir, tenía tantas emociones explotando en mi interior que después de varios intentos fallidos por conciliar el sueño supe que sería imposible. Aquellas armadura era tan poderosa como las de bronce, era por ello que el entrenamiento que conllevaba luchar por una seria el doble o más de dificultoso; muchos aprendices sucumbían ante las duras pruebas de sus maestros, tanto hombres como mujeres, pero ser considerada candidata para portar en mi cuerpo una de aquellas armaduras me hizo sentir más decidida a continuar entrenando, no había renunciado a mi vida y mi familia por quedarme como asistente de caballero, algo dentro de mí me decía que si me esforzaba lo lograría.

Y así pasaron varios años, mi maestra continuó ayudándome con mi entrenamiento, pero después de un tiempo el caballero de Can Menor y del Oso se unieron a mi señora para ayudarle.

Un tiempo después de unirme a las Amazonas me explicaron que la armadura a la que aspiraría dependería de mi fecha de nacimiento. Y cuando tuve mis nuevos maestros me explicaron que necesitaba aprender nuevas técnicas de ataque por la armadura a la que aspiraría portar; la armadura de bronce de Lince. Las técnicas de mi señora me ayudaron a ser rápida, pero un lince es muy distinto a una grulla y por ello necesitaba aprender otras habilidades acordes a la armadura por la que lucharía, y así fue como conocí a Asterion de Can Menor, ruidoso, paciente y benévolo y a Anatol de Oso, agresivo, serio y disciplinado.

Además del duro entrenamiento para obtener las preciadas armaduras, a todos los aprendices se nos ensenaba que era imperativo que aprendiéramos a ganar el sustento diario, pues no siempre estaríamos rodeados de los muros del Santuario de la diosa ni gozaríamos de la benevolencia y bondad de los aldeanos de los alrededores; aquello significaba cazar o pescar, y el método que utilizaría cada día dependía si entrenaba con mi señora o con los dos caballeros de plata. Mi maestra prefería la pesca, pues decía que aquello me enseñaría paciencia, una de las cualidades distintivas del Lince, y los caballeros plateados preferían la caza, pues así adquiriría agilidad, velocidad y ataque, otras de las cualidades del felino.

Y fue la grulla quien dirigió mis pasos hacia aquel hombre de quien, después de conocerle, no podría alejarme jamas.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Bueno, ¡mi primer capítulo! Espero que les guste. Para ser sincera tenía pensado hacer un fic de los gemelos Hakurei y Sage de The Lost Canvas, quería un poco de información extra y fuí con una amiga que es bien fan de la serie. Me contó de los gemelos peeeeero también empezó a hablar sin parar de otro de los caballeros dorados que le gustan que es Máscara Mortal o Deathmask como ella le llama. Nunca había escuchado a alguien hablar de un personaje de Saint Seiya con tanto fervor como lo hizo ella esa noche, fue tanto así que terminé yendome a mi casa a eso de las tres de la madrugada.

No, no soy fan a morir del santo de Cáncer, es mas, no me agradaba tanto como Kanon (sí, soy géminis, y curiosamente tengo un gemelo) pero despues de hablar con Nishimura casi me enamoro de DM tanto como ella.

Así que este fic va dedicado a la fan número uno de Deathmask, para la linda Nish con todo mi cariño


	2. Rubíes

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masami Kurumada. no obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración monetaria por escribir sobre dichos personajes.**

* * *

―Has mejorado mucho desde el momento en que te escogimos como aspirante a caballero del Lince –aquellas palabras me hicieron dejar de vendarme los nudillos y subir la mirada hacia mi maestra, quien se había sentado frente a mí y me observaba cautelosamente. Cada vez que terminábamos nuestro entrenamiento mi maestra siempre tenía algún consejo para mejorar mis habilidades, nunca me daba solo halagos y yo sabía que no era con malas intenciones, había muchos aspirantes a caballeros, así que las críticas hacían mejor que los elogios. Por eso me detuve a escuchar al caballero de Grulla. ―Si continúas entrenando como ahora no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que seas igual e incluso mejor que yo.

―Dudo de algún día llegar a ser tan ágil como el caballero de la Grulla mi señora ―dije en mi conocido tono en voz baja. Desde el día que entre al Santuario se me conocía por ser de pocas palabras y de halagar innecesariamente.

―Pero lo serás, aun a pesar de lo que digan las demás aprendices. Sabes lo que dicen ¿no es así? ―Aquello me hizo sonreír bajo la máscara, claro que lo sabía, lo había escuchado desde que fui llevada al campamento de aprendices. ―dicen que en el país del que provienes existen seres parecidos a los humanos con poderes superiores que suelen apoderarse de los cuerpos de niños inocentes para poder vivir como nosotros; dicen que son más rápidos, más ágiles, más veloces que nosotros, y dicen que eres justo así.

―Un demonio ―dije. Sí, mi disciplina inquebrantable, mi manera de luchar y el no dejar que nada ni nadie me hicieran dejar mi entrenamiento me hacían una candidata ideal para obtener una armadura, pero también alguien a quien nadie quería acercarse. No tenía amigos, no dejaría que nada ni nadie me distrajeran de alcanzar mi meta, no había renunciado a una vida tranquila para convertirme en una doncella. ―desde que mi padre nos trajo a mi madre y a mí aquí sabía que me verían diferente, estoy acostumbrada a que las personas duden de lo que desconocen.

―Sabes que dicen lo mismo de mí.

―La diosa jamás permitiría la entrada a un demonio mi señora.

―Solo quería asegurarme que dichos rumores no fueran a afectar a mi aprendiz ―dijo entonces poniéndose de pie ―sabes que las estrellas están girando, y algunos de los caballeros han empezado a sentir que algo cambiará. Debemos ser cautelosos, recuerda no bajar la guardia desde hoy, pues eso te servirá durante toda tu vida. Ve al lado este del lago y no te adentres en el bosque ―dijo como despedida.

Nunca desobedecí a mi maestra, pero en ese entonces no me imaginaba que seguir sus instrucciones sería lo que guiaría mis pasos hacia ese camino que nos entrelazaría.

* * *

El lago del bosque siempre fue uno de mis lugares favoritos. Era una gran masa de agua que por el extremo del oeste tenía una playa, la cual era frecuentada por la mayoría de aprendices y caballeros para entrenar y descansar; uno de sus muelles era un lugar popular de pesca y toda el área se mantenía frecuentada casi todo el día.

El lado este era diferente, no tenía playa, sino una orilla rocosa rodeada de árboles, no era muy buena para entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo por el poco espacio para caminar y muy pocos se acercaban a este lado para pescar, pues se requería de mucha paciencia y agilidad para capturar las presas. Sin embargo era mi lugar preferido, los peces eran mucho más grandes y además podía disfrutar de la pesca y el paisaje sin ser interrumpida fácilmente, pues la arboleda alrededor me servía de refugio.

Ese era mi santuario, era el único lugar donde podía despojarme de aquella mascara y disfrutar de la verdadera libertad. Pero esa tarde aquella tranquilidad no duro mucho tiempo.

Me encontraba en un área cerca de la orilla, con mi mascara y mis zapatillas en un lado y el cesto para la pesca en el otro, con los pantalones de entrenamiento enrollados lo más alto posible y el agua casi hasta los muslos y justo al atrapar uno de los peces que nadaban a mi alrededor escuche pasos acercándose. Haciendo todo lo posible por ocultar mi miedo empecé a retroceder siempre ocultando mi rostro de aquella presencia que se acercaba. Cuando sentí uno de mis muslos hacer contacto con la pared de roca de la orilla creí estar a salvo, pero solo fue por un par de segundos.

―Si quieres pescar sin congelarte necesitas una caña, y si no quieres que te sorprendan descubierta no te quites la máscara. ―Me quedé paralizada, se habían percatado de mis intenciones, entonces escuché de nuevo esa voz, profunda y varonil reírse y suspirar y sentí algo posarse en mi hombro derecho: era mi mascara ―tómala koree, se lo que pasaría si llegara a ver tu rostro, y no quiero tener problemas con ningún caballero por haber matado a su aprendiz.

Me coloque aquella careta lo mejor que pude sin soltar a mi presa, que aunque ya no forcejeaba como al principio aun seguía moviéndose entre mis manos y lentamente me di la vuelta para enfrentar al intruso de mi fortaleza.

El sol estaba empezando a ocultarse y el reflejo del atardecer a sus espaldas no me dejó distinguir otra cosa más que una figura en cuclillas frente a mí. Y pese a ser poco sociable conocía la mayoría de aprendices y caballeros que entrenaban con las amazonas, y esa voz no me resultaba familiar. Nunca la había escuchado en el coliseo o la habría reconocido de inmediato; profunda, varonil y cantarina, con un leve acento a las tierras de los viñedos y el eterno sol veraniego.

― ¿Sabes? Dudo mucho que seas muda, te escuche cantar desde lejos, sé que puedes hablar y dirigirse a un superior no está prohibido. Por otro lado todos los aspirantes deben ofrecer respeto a los caballeros, y yo he portado mi armadura por varios años ya, mientras que tú aún llevas tu ropa de aprendiz. Además está prohibido para todas las koree quitarse la máscara a menos que estén en su campamento, solo por ello debería castigarte. ―Aquellas palabras me dejaron helada, ¡él tenía razón! ¿Acaso me obligaría a quitarme la máscara y luchar contra él? ―vamos koree, sal de allí y muestra un poco de respeto a tus superiores.

Apenas había termina de hablar y yo ya había salido del lago y me hallaba con una rodilla en tierra frente a aquel desconocido. Podía sentirlo en mi interior, mi cosmos me decía que, aunque acababa de conocerle, aquel hombre decía la verdad. Empecé a sentir terror, pues muchos caballeros eran crueles al otorgar sus castigos.

―y-y-y-yo…

―Nadie viene a este lado del lago, lo sé porque es mi escondite desde que vine al Santuario y hasta este mismo día nadie más se había aventurado por aquí. ―yo trataba de mantener la compostura y evitar el temblor que empezaba a recorrer mi cuerpo, alguien mas sabía de mi refugio y no era una persona cualquiera, era un caballero ―Podría pensar en miles de formas de castigar tu "imprudencia" pero sería hablar de doble moral, rompo las reglas más seguido que todos los caballeros de plata juntos ―dijo y después de un suspiro se puso de cuclillas frente a mí. ¿Por qué mi corazón seguía acelerándose? ¿Era porque temía ser castigada? ¿O porque mi santuario había resultado ser de alguien más? No sabía qué hacer, ¿debía desafiarlo, explicarme o huir de él? Todos mis miedos empezaban a asomarse y yo debía pensar con rapidez e inteligencia lo que debía responderle, pero el hombre escogió ese preciso momento para interrumpir mis pensamientos, acercarse a mí, tomar mi barbilla y hacerme levantar el rostro hacia él ― ¿Entiendes lo que digo koree?

Claro que entendía, entendía perfectamente, el problema era que el hombre que tenía frente a mí me había dejado sin habla. ¿Era un ángel? ¿O un dios? ¿Qué otra persona podría verse tan divina? Jamás había visto a alguien con sus rasgos; tenía cabello de color gris casi llegando a plata, tez de un color casi dorada, un par de labios irresistibles que sonreían con una mezcla de curiosidad y picardía, una fina y delicada nariz de querubín y un par de hermosos ojos de un inusual color rojo escarlata que brillaban al examinarme. Hubiera querido quedarme así por siempre y disfrutar de aquella hermosa vista pero sabía que aquel caballero esperaba al menos el respeto y los modales que un aprendiz debía mostrar a sus superiores.

―Lo lamento m-m-mi señor ―dije luchando con las palabras que se negaban a salir. Esa mano que me sujetaba con firmeza pero delicadeza al mismo tiempo no me dejaba concentrarme. Sentía que mi cara empezaba a sonrojarse y fue la primera vez que agradecía que llevar aquella máscara sobre mi rostro me evitara la vergüenza que sentía. Si pedir perdón haría que se alejara de mí entonces rogaría ― ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para obtener su benevolencia?

Sin embargo conseguí que, contrario a mis deseos, frunciera el ceño y acercara su rostro al mío un poco más

―Desde que puse un pie en el Santuario, ésta es la primera vez que quisiera poder ver lo que hay tras esa fría máscara, hay una dulce voz detrás que me da curiosidad de saber si tu apariencia es igual. Al menos la tuya no es tan horrenda como las demás, ¿son alas de mariposas… lo que rodea los ojos de tu máscara?

―yo… es el prisma ―dije respirando y agradeciendo la distracción— lo vi la primera semana que estuve en el santuario, me pidieron que yo misma decorara mi máscara y ese día vine al lago y vi el arcoíris reflejado en el lago y lo pinté. A nadie en el campamento le gusta verla, por eso me evitan. ―Entonces parpadeó un par de veces y luego sonrió, y supe que estaba absolutamente perdida. A mi corta edad no sabía mucho de sentimientos, pero ahora sé que ese calor que sentí en mi pecho esa tarde era algo muy parecido al amor. Esa sonrisa y esos ojos carmesí me habían atrapado desde que le vi. Entonces supe que haría cualquier cosa por él.

―Deberías pintar las máscaras de tus camaradas, quizá de esa manera habría más guerreros, o al menos ellas no serían tan aburridas. Quizá deberías poner un pequeño negocio…

―Mi señor ―dije reuniendo todo el valor que tenía y tomando su muñeca para quitarla de mi barbilla ―solo soy una simple aprendiz, estoy buscando la cena para mi maestra, sé que no debí quitar mi máscara, y no sé qué hacer para conseguir su indulgencia…

-―Que piel tan suave ―susurró soltando mi cara y tomando mi mano entre las suyas en su lugar. Ese contacto tan simple me estaba llevando al borde de la locura ¿Por qué este nombre quería retenerme entre más intentaba yo liberarme? ―tenía mucho tiempo de no tocar a una mujer. Si no fueras una prematura me atrevería a pedirte que te quitaras esa máscara. Aunque muchas de las doncellas me huyan sé que me hallan casi tan atractivo como el caballero dorado de Piscis

―No soy una prematura ―dije tirando con rabia mi mano, liberándola de las suyas y poniéndome de pie ―tengo más de catorce años, estoy a punto de participar en el torneo por una de las armaduras de bronce . Quizá aún no sea un caballero pero no merezco que me trate como a una niña, también pasé muchos de mis días entrenando como cualquier otro aprendiz digno de ser un caballero de la diosa.

―Oye, oye ―dijo incorporándose frente a mí ―no pretendía hacerte sentir mal, solo me dejé llevar por el momento y dejé que mi imprudencia hablara de más. ¿Sabes? A pesar de que mi apariencia no asustaría a nadie he tenido problemas con casi todas las doncellas, nadie quiere acercarse a mí, mucho menos hablarme, y no se diga nada de cocinar para mí, no he comido en todo el día y quizás si me prepararas un par de esos pescados podría olvidar que violaste una de las normas. A cambio de eso puedo contarte lo que se del Santuario.

Yo sabía casi todo lo que había que saber del Santuario. Mi maestra insistió en hacerme memorizar todos los datos que estuvieran disponibles, pues consideraba que no solo las técnicas de pelea eran necesarias para formar a un caballero, sino también el conocimiento. Recuerdo que decía que ello podía incluso salvarte la vida. Yo pensaba que no había casi nada que aquel desconocido pudiera contarme. Pero también entendía que estar sin comer no era algo ni digno de un caballero ni agradable. Así que pese a mis dudas accedí a quedarme unos momentos mas a preparar comida para aquel caballero.

Y esos momentos se hicieron horas mientras juntamos materiales para la fogata y después de preparar los pescados nos sentamos frente al fuego mientras él hablaba.

Yo mordisqueaba un pequeño pez mientras reunía todas mis fuerzas para concentrarme en escuchar lo que decía. Era tan difícil mirarle a la cara, ¡era tan hermoso que me costaba respirar con tan solo verle! Pero si desviada la mirada a otro lado me mostraría irrespetuosa, y si me enfocaba en cualquier otra cosa terminaba queriendo volver a recorrerlo con la mirada, y sentía que aquello estaba mal. Que mis mejillas ardieran por admirar esos brazos tan torneados, su pecho aprisionado en la sencilla camisa sin mangas de lino blanco, su cabello que brillaba cada vez que el viento lo mecía suavemente… estaba perdida.

Esa tarde el conocido camino que me llevaba hacia el lago terminó llevándome a donde no creí que terminaría, perdiéndome en el lugar que menos pensé: en los ojos de Rubíes de un caballero.

* * *

Notas de la Autora: segundo capítulo ya, creo que me he emocionado con el romance del caballero de cáncer.

En el anime la apariencia de Deathmask es un poco diferente a la del manga, que es la que elegí para mi fic, realmente se me hace mucho mas atractivo con el cabello gris y los ojos carmesí creo que contrastan muy bien con su tono de piel.

La maestra de mi protagonista es una idea que obtuve de ver a Yuzuriha, la amazona de la grulla de The Lost Canvas, me pareció que sería interesante crear un personaje nuevo para el papel de maestra.

¿Por qué la prota habla tan formal? Bueno, como notaron en el cap anterior su madre es japonesa, y los japoneses son muy respetuosos al tratar a los demás. Me gusta la idea de hacerla sonar formal contrario a como hablaría una chica de su edad.

Si, si, quizá he puesto en escena a Deathmask muy pronto, pero este y el siguiente capítulo son necesarios para que esta historia se desarrolle como espero. El encuentro en el lago me pareció lo mas interesante para que se conocieran, Deathmask no tiene una reputación de ser muy sociable, de hecho se le describe como un hombre cruel y sádico, y voy a usar esa personalidad de él a su totalidad. Claro que les prometo que van a ver su lado seductor, tierno e incluso cómico en los próximos capítulos.

Bueno, no me extiendo mas en esto, gracias por leerme y hasta el próximo capítulo, prometo que serán mas extensos. :)


	3. Las Máscaras

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masami Kurumada. no obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración monetaria por escribir sobre dichos personajes.**

* * *

 **3\. Las Máscaras**

La cena había terminado, era una noche de verano y aunque ya era tarde la luna brillaba fuertemente en el cielo. Ya había empacado la cesta y apagado la fogata cuando escuché voces a lo lejos. Eran guardias, o quizás caballeros. De cualquier manera estaba perdida, yo sabía que un aprendiz no tenía permitido estar en el lago por la noche, y era mucho peor si se trataba de una mujer. Maldije por lo bajo al darme cuenta muy tarde que había sido mi culpa descuidarse y olvidar algo tan básico.

―Así que es cierto ―dijo el desconocido incorporándose de la roca en la que se había sentado con una sonrisa de medio lado ―Los aprendices no pueden estar en el lago a estas horas. ¿Qué harán si te encuentran aquí? ¿Te harán el bufón del Santuario? ¿Te quitaran tu mascará y te obligaran a convertirte en una doncella? Quizá vayan a desterrarte.

Suspiré profundamente. Aquel caballero probablemente no lo entendía. Para una mujer las reglas del Santuario eran mucho más estrictas, pues originalmente eran solo los hombres quienes habían tenido el privilegio de servir a la diosa Athena. Aun después de que se admitieron mujeres era difícil ser aceptadas como iguales de los hombres. Los castigos eran mucho más duros para nosotras.

―Me encadenarán de pie en el centro del coliseo por tres días, y recibiré cien latigazos por cada vez que desmaye o no logre permanecer erguida.

― ¿Eso es todo? ―voltee hacia el después de colgarme la cesta en un hombro. Esta vez no sonreía, y por un momento creí ver preocupación en su rostro.

―No ―dije haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no dejar que el miedo hiciera que me temblara la voz ―jamás podré aspirar a luchar por una armadura. Tendré que conformarme con ser parte de los atalayas. Mi maestra perderá la opción de tener más aprendices y habré deshonrado su nombre.

¿Qué haría? Siempre fui parte del grupo de los mejores nadadores de entre todos los aprendices, quizá podría bordear el lago y regresar al campamento usando otro de los senderos del bosque, aunque con poca luz sería peligroso, era muy fácil perderse en el bosque de día, intentar usarlo como ruta de escape de noche sería una locura, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Me di la vuelta para despedirme del caballero pero mi vista se vio reducida a una camiseta blanca y unos fuertes y cálidos brazos envolviéndome y antes de siquiera poder emitir un son de protesta me di cuenta que ya no estaba frente al lago, sino probablemente un kilómetro o más dentro del bosque. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? No había visto a nadie moverse tan aprisa. Quise zafarme de quien me tenía aprisionada pero el abrazo se hizo más fuerte y entonces sentí unos labios posarse en mi cabeza y escuché a mi caballero reírse quedamente.

―Tranquila pequeña ―susurró ―nos hemos alejado lo suficiente de la orilla. Yo oculté mi cosmos y al parecer el miedo hizo desaparecer al tuyo, dudo que alguien nos haya visto.

―La cesta ―dije al no sentirla ―creo que la dejé caer, si la encuentran sabrán que era yo quien...

―La tengo conmigo. Creo que debo recordarte nuevamente que he sido caballero desde hace varios años ya y tengo unas cuantas habilidades que esos primerizos no conocen. Puedo moverme mucho más rápido que ellos, si nos vieran nunca nos alcanzarían aunque dudo que lo hagan. Ahora tranquilízate, esperaremos un momento que se distraigan para movernos hacia el campamento.

Asentí pero a los segundos me di cuenta era una tontería, él no lo notaria, así que traté de seguir su consejo e intente calmar mi respiración lo mejor que pude; aquello no era fácil, estaba en una situación que nunca había previsto; por primera vez en casi siete años había desobedecido una de las normas del Santuario por quedarme con aquel caballero y ahora me encontraba huyendo de los guardias y sin embargo lo que más me preocupaba no era el castigo severo que recibiría, sino que aquel hombre misterioso se diera cuenta que el temblor que no podía evitar no era por miedo, sino porque estaba muy cerca de él, que el contacto de su piel con la mía era lo que me hacía estremecer, y que su aroma a sándalo me estaba volviendo loca. Me estaba costando mucho respirar ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo?

―Oye ―dijo el santo, que probablemente sintió mi temblor exagerado; me tomó por los brazos y me sacudió un poco ― ¿estás bien? ―entonces me separó de él y acercó su cara a la mía. Aun con la poca luz que llegaba tras el enorme árbol en el que estábamos escondidos pude ver como brillaban sus ojos, ¿Por qué me veía así? ―no vas a desmayarte ¿verdad? ―yo aspiré lentamente y negué con la cabeza ―bien, si lo haces removeré tu máscara.

―Un caballero de la diosa es una persona honorable y jamás se aprovecharía de una situación así.

―Ah, pero yo soy de esos caballeros con muy poco honor y por ello mismo, muy mala reputación. ―dijo con una sonrisa divertida que me hizo estremecer ―oye, olvidé preguntarte algo, ¿Quién es tu maestra?

― ¿Q-q-q-que? —alcancé a tartamudear.

―Tu maestra, ¿Cómo se llama?

―Oh… no lo sé, nunca me ha dicho su nombre

― ¿Qué? ―me miro extrañado y luego rio ―bueno, ¿sabes que armadura usa?

―G-g-g…―debía alejarme de él, no podía pensar bien — yo no… n-n-n-no... ―logré decir apenas. Me sentía como una tonta.

-Maldita sea, ¿estas bromeando? ―de nuevo me tomó de los brazos y se acercó a mí. Como pude negué con la cabeza ―así que le salve la vida a una aprendiz sin dueño, creo que si Acuario lo supiera reiría como loco. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

―Pareces muy dulce para ser una aprendiz, y más una que haya sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin un maestro. —Así que pensaba que yo era de aquellas koree que, por distintas situaciones, se habían quedado sin instructor. ¿Debería contradecirle? Opté por buscar una oportunidad para calmar mis nervios y explicarme mejor.

―Ya se lo dije señor, tengo catorce años, muy pronto podré participar en el torneo por una de las armaduras, si los guardias no me descubren y cortan mi cabeza claro.

― ¿Sabes? ―dijo acercando sus labios a mi oído para susurrarme ―después de todo no eres una prematura, si los guardias llegaran a verte conmigo podríamos solucionar cualquier malentendido fácilmente, podría quitarte esa mascara que llevas y decirles que has decidido amarme, y siendo yo un caballero…

¿Estaba hablando en serio? Mi cuerpo estaba temblando tanto que parecía que vibraba, y mi mente no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Pese a que la amenaza de ser azotada y expulsada del Santuario había sido el mayor temor que había tenido hasta esa tarde, ahora me asustaba mucho más la idea de tener que despojarme de mi mascara frente a aquel hombre y que su reacción hacia mi apariencia fuera lo contrario de lo que él me estaba haciendo sentir. O quizá lo que me asustaba era que, mientras probablemente yo seguiría atrapada en los recuerdos de esta noche, el caballero misterioso se olvidaría de mí y seguiría yendo tras las doncellas de las que tanto hablaba.

― ¿Entonces? Estás de acuerdo ¿verdad koree? ―susurró de nuevo

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Quieres que huyamos o prefieres quitarte la máscara?

―Prefiero morir antes que quitarme la máscara señor ―dije con toda la seriedad posible, pero él no creyó que fuera verdad, o quizá nada de lo que yo dijera e parecía verdad, pues rio de nuevo y acaricio mi cabello ―hablo muy en serio.

-Tu cabello –dijo como si no me hubiera escuchado —es de un color que me produce una dulce melancolía. Castaño mediano dorado. Es una lástima que no lo dejes crecer. ¿Podría convencerte de que ya no lo cortaras si te saco de este bosque y te llevo a tu campamento?

―De acuerdo, acepto.

―Bueno, del lugar de donde vengo cuando un hombre y una mujer llegan a un acuerdo cierran el trato con un beso, así que quédate quieta ―dijo con aquella sonrisa que asemejaba a un lobo acechando a su presa, y antes de poder protestar y negarme ante aquello me acercó a él y besó mi mascara. Mi cara se acaloró hasta el punto de sentir la sangre hervir en mis venas.

¿Qué sucedió después de aquello? No recuerdo con certeza; sencillamente me tomó en brazos y haciendo uso de sus habilidades se movió con suma rapidez por el bosque; me llevó hacia mi campamento tan ligera y silenciosamente que si algún aprendiz estaba disfrutando de las estrellas no habría podido habernos visto, pues aquel caballero fue tan sigiloso como las sombras nocturnas.

Tardamos poco tiempo en llegar a las afueras del campamento, donde tras cerciorarse que no había nadie a los alrededores me depositó delicadamente en el suelo.

¿Debía despedirme? Me pareció que quizá lo mejor era marcharme cuanto antes, pero antes de dar un paso una de sus manos tomo mi brazo son suavidad; no buscaba obligarme a quedarme, sino mas bien me pedía solo un momento más a solas.

―Hay algo que quiero saber koree. Desde que te escuche hablar supe que no eras de estas tierras, yo mismo no soy de Grecia, pero tu acento suena como a tierras de muy lejos, a algo ancestral. Y aunque no he podido ver tus facciones tu cabello tiene un tono bastante peculiar.

―Mi padre era de Inglaterra, pero de pequeño fue enviado a Japón para convertirse en caballero y defender a la diosa. En esas tierras conoció a mi madre, y viví junto a ellos en Kyoto los primeros años de mi vida. Pero cuando mi padre fue requerido en el santuario mi familia se instaló en las afueras de estos muros. Mi padre murió defendiendo el Santuario y mi madre decidió marcharse antes de seguirle a la tumba, yo le recordaba mucho a mi padre; los mismos ojos, el mismo color de cabello, la misma forma de ser. Yo en cambio sentía el cosmos de la diosa dentro de mí y deseaba seguir los pasos de mi padre. Por eso acabe aquí, y soy feliz aquí, eso es todo lo que importa. Siento… hablar tanto señor.

― ¿Cómo te llamas…?

― ¿Koree? ―mi maestra, que hacía guardia esa noche había escuchado algo o alguien y venia hacia nosotros

―Es la amazona de turno. Será mejor que se marche si no quiere que haya líos con las demás. Solo… dígame, ¿a quién debo agradecer por salvar mi honor?

― ¿A quién? ―preguntó sonriendo mientras tomaba mi mano y depositaba un suave beso en ella ―soy el caballero de la máscara pequeña koree. Y algún día veré quien se esconde tras la tuya, lo prometo.

De un movimiento saltó hasta lo alto de uno de los árboles del rededor y agito su mano en señal de despedida. No estaba segura, pero casi podría jurar que había visto un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: He vuelto después de unas largas vacaciones, espero que hayan tenido un lindo año nuevo. Lamento no haber actualizado el fic antes, prometo hacerlo mas seguido y que los capítulos serán mas largos. Van a tener que esperar un poco mas para que llegue la parte explícita de mi historia pero les prometo que la espera valdrá la pena ;).**

 **¿Les está gustando Mascarita? No crean que siempre será un galán, también van a ver su lado sádico y cruel; no pienso hacerlo un blandengue pero le pondré un lado tierno que se verá cuando esté con la amazona de Lince.**

 **Ahora, sobre el castigo de los azotes, no creo que algo así se de en el mundo de SS, pero quise agregarlo para poder darle un giro a la historia, tienen que haber reglas y castigos al incumplirlas ¿no creen?**

 **Agradezco los reviews y las observaciones a mi historia, alguien me sugirió volver a ponerle el nombre original al fic y lo haré con gusto; creí que el título de DM+Aku quedaría bonito pero bueno, me he equivocado. Muchas gracias por leerme y les saludo en el próximo capítulo :).**


	4. Un cambio en el camino

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Masami Kurumada. no obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración monetaria por escribir sobre dichos personajes.**

* * *

Desde la noche que el caballero de la máscara entró a mi vida las cosas para mi dejaron de ser las mismas. Durante el día intentaba entrenar todo lo que podía en el coliseo o en la playa, siempre con la intención de buscarle y volver a verlo, pero las lunas siguieron pasando y el rastro de él parecía haberse borrado del Santuario.

Muchas noches las pasé en vela recordando cada detalle de aquel encuentro en el lago entre la tarde y el ocaso. O más bien, cada detalle de aquel ángel misterioso: esos ojos carmesí, esa risa sonora y contagiosa, esos brazos tan fuertes y cálidos… no podía sacarlo de mi mente. Pero por más que lo busqué él había desaparecido. Lo único lógico era creer que él realmente era un ángel que me había salvado de un destino que quizá no merecía y que no me aferrara a la esperanza de volver a encontrarlo.

―Vamos Aku ―dijo el caballero de Can sacándome de mis pensamientos y haciéndome esquivar a toda velocidad sus puños ―has estado distraída esta mañana, no querrás que la Grulla lo sepa o sabes qué castigo te dará ¿no es así?

―Cien vueltas al lago señor Asterion —recité de memoria— y seguramente le pedirá a usted que me vigile para asegurarse que lo cumpla, así que no será solo un castigo para mí.

―No la llames por ese nombre Aster ―dijo el caballero del Oso mientras me atacaba por detrás. Gracias al arduo entrenamiento de mi maestra logré ver el ataque y lo esquivé con una vuelta sobre su cabeza a la vez que le lanzaba una patada que lo envió contra una columna.

―Oye Aku, ¡eso fue increíble! ―exclamó Asterion alegremente ―creo que cometí un error y realmente has empezado a mejorar ―dijo lanzando un par de buenas patadas que logré esquivar con facilidad con una pirueta y le lancé varios de los puños que había aprendido unos meses atrás y con ello logré derribarlo.

―Ahora al mismo tiempo Aster ―dijo el caballero del Oso a la vez que ambos me atacaron por ambos lados. Mis dos maestros era muy rápidos, pero desde hacía un poco más de un año había conseguido lo que mi maestra había pronosticado; era mucho más veloz con cada día que pasaba. Mi destreza estaba aumentando al igual que mi cosmos, podía sentirlo crecer en mi interior. Defenderme de los ataques de los dos caballeros era un poco más sencillo cada día que pasaba. Mientras esquivaba los golpes y lanzaba algunos entendí que realmente había nacido para esto.

―Garra de viento ―dije mientras lanzaba una de mis técnicas. No lo creía posible, pero mi maestra me había explicado que con la paciencia suficiente y el momento correcto, ese ataque podría derribar a mis enemigos. Y resultó ser totalmente efectivo en mis compañeros de combate, pues un par de segundos después de lanzarlo mis puños lograron derribarlos al mismo tiempo. ―Asterion, Anatol, ¿están bien? ―dije mientras corrí hacia ellos. Esta era una práctica y el entusiasmo que sentí por demostrar mis habilidades había hecho que me extralimitara, o eso creía. Ambos caballeros se pusieron de pie lentamente, se miraron y rompieron a reír.

―Eres una de las mejores aprendices que he conocido Aku, y he conocido a muchos en mis diez años en el Santuario ―dijo Anatol sonriendo. Asterion estaba a punto de hablar cuando ambos voltearon hacia las doce casas y se postraron

―Estoy de acuerdo con ellos, entre todos los aprendices y korees eres quizá la mejor que he visto ―dijo una voz agradable y melodiosa. Enseguida una figura salió de detrás de una de las columnas del lugar donde entrenábamos. Era un hombre con ropaje sencillo pero elegante, alto, esbelto, de cabellos y ojos como las aguamarinas. No era atractivo, era hermoso, como las estrellas fugaces en una noche despejada, era una criatura que no podía describir. Estaba encantada con la visión frente a mí.

―Aku, ¡de rodillas! ―dijo Anatol tomando mi brazo dispuesto a hacerme caer al suelo, pero la mano de aquel desconocido se posó en mi hombro deteniendo a mi maestro.

―Agradezco que reconozcas la superioridad de mi rango y que me honres caballero, pero además de ser tu aprendiz ella es una mujer y no debes olvidarlo. No es necesario que te inclines ―dijo el hombre mirándome cálidamente, casi como si me conociera, luego volvió la vista a mis maestros ―ya puedes soltarla caballero del Oso. No vuelvas a repetir lo que hiciste con la koree o cortaré tus garras.

―Lo lamento señor ―las palabras de Anatol me hicieron abrir los ojos y entender lo que pasaba.

―Un caballero de oro ―susurré. Al escuchar aquello el hombre misterioso soltó mi brazo y se paró frente a mí con una sonrisa.

―Así es. Soy el guardián del doceavo templo, el caballero de la casa del pez dorado representante de la belleza, Afrodita de Piscis. No te inclines por favor, no soy un dios. Caballeros de plata, sé que el entrenamiento ha concluido, retírense, yo escoltaré a la koree desde aquí.

Los dos caballeros se marcharon al instante. A pesar de que me sentía honrada de conocer cara a cara a uno de los legendarios caballeros dorados, no sabía si era bueno o malo. Aquellos doce seres guardianes de la diosa eran misteriosos y enigmáticos. Que uno de ellos te buscara personalmente podría significar un gran honor o un terrible final.

Y después de un par de años de haber conseguido olvidarme de él, aquel ángel del lago regresó a mis pensamientos. Él y todas las cosas que me había contado de los doce santos. Y del doceavo. Hermoso como ningún otros ser en el mundo, y peligroso. De todos los caballeros de oro el de la casa de Piscis era el ejemplo exacto de una rosa venenosa: hermoso y letal. Pero cuando me miró y sonrió no sentí miedo, sino… admiración, amor, divinidad, fuerza y delicadeza. Tenía una bella vista ante mis ojos.

―Que hermoso ―y parpadeé, no pude evitar que aquellas palabras salieran de mis labios. Y al parecer en vez de molestarse el santo se sintió contento con lo que dije, pues dejó salir una hermosa y delicada risa, puso su mano tras su espalda y sacó una rosa tan roja como la sangre y muy hermosa y perfumada.

―Soy consciente de ello, pero que una chica tan bella me halague con tanta honestidad me conmueve. Para ti ―y me ofreció aquella flor.

―Gracias ―dije tomándola ―pero no puedo compararme con la belleza personificada, ni siquiera soy bonita ―y entonces me sonrió con mucha ternura, como un hermano mayor lo haría.

―Pequeña koree, no tienes idea de lo equivocada que estas y de lo bella que eres, pero quizá otro día te convenza de ello ―dijo tomando mi mano, ese contacto fue suave y quizá familiar, y por un par de segundos recordé haber sentido un contacto parecido cuando era muy pequeña y alguien me tomaba de la mano para llevarme al bosque una de aquellas poquísimas veces que lo había visitado antes de unirme al Santuario. ―Tu no lo sabrías, eras quizá muy pequeña para que él pudiera contártelo, pero al momento de recibir la armadura de Piscis yo era muy joven, un niño, así que la diosa dispuso que tuviera un guardián hasta que pudiera ser capaz de poder defender el camino hasta el templo de Atena y el Patriarca. Ese hombre fue el anterior caballero de la Grulla, tu padre.

― ¿Mi padre protegió a un santo de oro?

―Fue el caballero más honorable que he conocido en toda mi vida. Debes sentirte orgullosa de él ―dijo sonriendo ―hablaba mucho de ti. Decía que a veces, cuando te arrullaba por las noches y lo mirabas, él podía ver el universo en tus ojos y sentía tu cosmos creciendo dentro. Era un hombre muy sabio y leal al Santuario. Le conocí muy bien.

―Yo apenas lo recuerdo.

―Bueno, eras muy pequeña ―contestó dulcemente.

― ¿Siempre sonríe mi señor?

―Siempre que tengo un motivo por el cual hacerlo sí. Ahora ―dijo soltando mi mano y ofreciéndome su brazo ―aunque tenía muchos deseos de conocerte cuando supe quien eras, deseo cruzar un par de palabras con el nuevo caballero de la Grulla y puesto que eres su discípula quisiera que me guiaras. Tómalo por favor ―dijo y yo crucé mi brazo con el suyo sin protestar.

El sentimiento que producía en mí el caballero de Piscis no era el mismo que había sentido hacía más de dos años en el lago, pero su compañía era de lo más tranquilizadora. Al pasar por las diferentes secciones de entrenamiento pude notar las miradas de asombro de los aprendices y los murmullos indiscretos de las korees. Había una razón por la que el caballero de Piscis era llamado el representante de la belleza entre el cielo y la tierra y era precisamente esa; su físico no tenía comparación, no existía ninguna otra criatura que pudiera comparársele.

―Me parece que desde hoy dejarás de ser popular por tu antipatía. Tristemente creo que eso causará un cambio en tu reputación que sé no será de tu agrado ―suspiró el santo con un aire que creí había sonado como melancolía.

―Mi señor Afrodita, nada podría halagarme más que me relacionen con el santo más bello de todo el Santuario, aunque solo digan que me vieron marchar a su lado por no conocer el camino a los aposentos de la Grulla ―dije aquello porque era la verdad y porque no quería que el santo se sintiera triste por mi culpa, pero no esperaba que su rostro se iluminara por lo que dije.

―Pero qué dulces palabras ―contestó sonriendo, soltando mi brazo y pasando el suyo por mis hombros. Los susurros se convirtieron en frases de asombro, emoción y hasta pequeños gritos, lo cual nos hizo reír a ambos. Sin dejar de caminar el santo del pez me miró y sonrió de nuevo ―tu risa es un sonido muy agradable Aku, deberías reír más a menudo. Estoy más que seguro que así conseguirías que cualquier hombre que quisieras te quisiera de vuelta.

―Sé que he llegado a la edad donde el desear la compañía de otra persona se volverá inquietante, pero si alguna vez apareciera ese hombre del que habla mi señor dudo que me notara ―dije pensando en aquel caballero de los ojos de rubíes ―con seguridad mi destino me llevará hacia un hombre que jamás me notará.

―Si eso pasa te ayudaré a que eso cambie ―dijo haciendo un poco más cercano su abrazo. Su cosmos era cálido y apacible y sin poder contenerme me acerqué un poco más a él. Disfrutaría de aquel contacto agradable mientras durara. Quizá me ayudaría a borrar de mi cabeza aquel recuerdo de un lago y un bosque.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola a todos! Aqui estoy actualizando la historia. Lamento la tardanza pero con el inicio de año, las clases y el trabajo me costó encontrar un paréntesis para poder volver por acá.

Y bueno, acá la cosa empieza a tomar un giro interesante. Afrodita de Piscis es un personaje interesante, no solo es el mas bello entre todos los caballeros de Athena sino es... yo lo considero un hombre muy contradictorio, es increiblemente vanidoso por su apariencia pero tambien es muy poderoso. Personalmente creo que no es tan engreído como muchos lo pintan, me gusta creer que es un hombre dulce y amable, o al menos así es como trataré de que sea con la amazona.

Ya llegaré la parte candente de la historia, lo prometo, pero por el momento quiero establecer bien los fundamentos del fic y luego vendrán los capítulos jugosos ;).

Bien, esto es todo por hoy, espero les guste. Hasta luego.


End file.
